Body Language
by memory's marionette
Summary: Because only Neji could throw Tenten's body processes out of whack. One-shot. NejiTen.


Disclaimer: Not mine. (Are these things even necessary?)

* * *

><p>'<em>Huh. I'm early for once.' <em>thought Tenten.

It was barely past six in the morning. The sun had not yet fully risen, bathing her surroundings in the warm orange glow that she so greatly admired every morning. The droplets of dew were only just falling. A slight breeze kept blowing, scattering leaves and fallen petals, as well as creating a beautiful soothing melody as it blew through the treetops. The purplish-blue hue of the cloudless sky was another thing worth savoring.

Tenten was by far no member of nature's fanclub. However, it was on days like this when the vista was just the epitome of picturesque, that her stance on the great outdoors changed.

Of course, the fact that her sparring partner had not yet made his arrival was another excuse for her sudden love for the environment on this particular morning.

A sigh escaped her pink lips. _'Neji.'_

A few years had passed since she first started taking notice of these…feelings that she held for her teammate. What had started out as admiration had transformed into adulation during the course of their time spent together. Quite rapidly, at that. She had certainly not foreseen that she would actually come to errr…love him. (She still had trouble even thinking about that dreaded L-word.)

Of course, these feelings of adoration had been denied at first, forced into a dark corner of her mind where she could completely ignore them in peace. She was, after all, a kunoichi. She had no time for love. Albeit it was safe to say that she had completely underestimated those feelings, seeing as that they resurfaced faster than she could say, "Oh kunai!"

It should be noted that Neji had no idea of her thoughts of him. She had never actually voiced them out. After all, she doubted that he would react positively if she were to tell him how she felt.

It wasn't as though she could sashay up to him, prod him in the chest in an attempt to get him to listen to her and suddenly blurt out her innermost thoughts. A million years would have to pass before she could ever tell him that:

"My blood pressure increases whenever I'm around you...in a good way!"

_Your presence makes my heart beat faster._

"You make me feel as though I have a million oxygen debts."

_You leave me breathless._

"Vasodilation happens to my blood vessels often whenever I'm around you."

_You make me blush._

"My skeletal muscles frequently relax and contract when I'm with you."

_You make me shiver with excitement._

"My neurons don't function very well when you're with me."

_I can't think straight around you. My whole body goes haywire._

There was no way that those feelings of hers could ever reach anyone's (especially Neji's) ears. They were just far too embarrassing. If anyone ever heard what she had just said, she would just-

"Hn. What is all that supposed to mean, Tenten?"

…die.

'_Crapoodles!'_ She swore mentally. _'I must have said all that out loud!'_

"Oh! Oh my shuriken! Neji! I didn't know that you were-"

"Standing here the whole time? I can tell."

"How long have-"

"I heard everything."

"Did you understand what I said?"

"Hn."

"But you're smirking!"

"Hn."

"You did understand, didn't you? Don't deny it!"

"…Aa."

"…Oh kunai…"

"It seems as though your blood vessels are going through vasodilation again, Tenten."

"Neji, you jerk! Don't mock me!"

"I'm not. I'm merely stating the obvious."

A huge scowl etched itself onto her face before she shouted, "I'm going home!"

He watched amused, as she stormed off. He wondered how she would react if he were to tell her that:

"You're like an amphetamine."

_Your presence gives me euphoria._

* * *

><p>AN: This is my first NejiTen-centric fic. I hope I didn't do too badly. It's a bit short, but seeing as that there's no real plot, I'm quite content with leaving it in its pithy state.

I completely tuned out my Bio teacher when she was teaching us this chapter. (Sorry, Ms. B., though I'm not really feeling very apologetic. XD) I kept scribbling the pages of my Bio book with the aforementioned biological process phrases.

Please review. Any feedback is very much appreciated. Tell me what you like, what you hate, what can be improved and all the silly mistakes that I've made. Flame me if you want, just make sure you tell me why.

Ja ne, tomodachis!

Note: Thanks to furryraree for pointing out some mistakes. :)


End file.
